


Not Your Usual Love Story

by dojaefairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Minhyun is obsessed with the cam boy who goes by Jirongie. Ever since he's discovered him, he's been following all of his activities. At the start of the new semester, Minhyun encounters a student named Jisung, whom he recognizes as Jirongie.





	Not Your Usual Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7 of the Golden Promise fic fest! I was supposed to write it last year but didn't get to, and I'm so glad I finished it in time ;u; have fun reading!

Minhyun moaned out loud as he made himself climax, coming in his fist. He buried his face in his nearest pillow to let out a loud growl, and forced himself to immediately look at his screen. He didn’t want to look away for too long from his biggest source of pleasure.

On the full screen of his laptop was a video of a man masturbating while fucking himself on a dildo, and had Minhyun not just come, he might have gotten hard again. He watched with hazy eyes as the man moaned in pleasure, loud and clear, and bit his lower lip at how gorgeous he looked, completely naked while making himself feel good.

His fingers moved up and down in a steady rhythm on his erected cock, but his thrusts on the dildo were getting more frantic. Minhyun didn’t close his eyes, because he didn’t want to lose a second of the show, and he imagined himself fucking the porn actor instead of the thick dildo that was currently grazing his sweetest and deepest spots. He imagined how warm the man’s inner walls would feel around his cock, how sweaty they’d both get and how loud they could be as they fucked.

Minhyun couldn’t resist, and pinched one of his nipples. They were ridiculously sensitive at all times, but the context made the sensation a hundred times better. He caressed his stomach at the same time, still watching the porn video hungrily, and finally decided to go with touching both of his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers. Once again, his mind wandered, and he thought about the porn actor kissing his nipples and pecs, and him reciprocating.

The man on the screen was close, Minhyun could tell. His moans were getting messier, and he was losing himself in self pleasure. Minhyun watched as he made himself came, loudly, and sighed as he took the dildo out. He had come on his fingers and stomach, similarly to Minhyun just before, and looked just as sexy as when he was masturbating.

“I hope you guys had as much fun as I did,” the man said, suddenly recovering his happy voice, “thank you for watching, this was Jirongie and you can watch more of my videos-”

Minhyun stopped listening at that, already knowing it all. After all, Jirongie was pretty much his only fantasy.

Minhyun was as single as a university student can be, except that contrary to most of his friends or acquaintances, he had never dated. The main reason for that was that he was a homosexual, thus resulting in things being a little more difficult for him. He had actually started making other gay friends at university, but most of them were taken, or he wasn’t attracted to them – which was fine by him: he really wanted to have a boyfriend, but he wouldn’t jump on the first occasion that presented itself.

That said, like most guys, he did watch porn (gay porn, obviously), but his consumption of porn had radically changed the day he had accidentally discovered what cam boys were. He had been looking for videos to watch while masturbating, when a recommended video had popped up: the thumbnail showed a man, alone, and the website said that “Jirongie” was about to go live. Curious, Minhyun had clicked on the link of that “Jirongie” video, and had had the most wonderful time watching one of the most gorgeous porn actors he had ever seen pleasuring himself for more than thirty minutes.

He had made himself come several times watching Jirongie alternating touching himself, using different toys, all the while multiplying eye contacts with the camera and speaking to his audience. It had almost felt like a private show, at the end of which watchers could donate extra money to the cam boy if they had liked the live.

Minhyun had been too tired the first time, but occasionally, he’d send some money, blushing each time. He hadn’t bothered to check out other cam boys, and loved Jirongie’s videos the most. He had researched what cam boys and cam girls were, and found out that he didn’t need his regular porn videos anymore.

He had set up alerts for whenever Jirongie posted pictures or went live, and his jerking off sessions had kind of increased. It depending how many times Jirongie updated his account, but he generally posted two or three pictures a week and went live once a week, usually on Saturday nights. His pictures could be him naked, half naked, but sometimes he was also entirely clothed, and Minhyun thought he looked good anyway.

He didn’t know him, but he had wished more than once that he could have a boyfriend who looked like him. Plus, Jirongie’s captions were obviously meant to be provocative, especially when he posted pictures half naked or completely naked, complaining that he was feeling lonely and needed a man to pleasure him. Minhyun, not used to this, blushed very much at first, but he eventually saw that this was how cam boys or girls were on their social feed.

From time to time, he would daydream about being the one for Jirongie.

No one knew about his addiction to Jirongie’s videos, and it was very well that way. He intended to keep his most intimate hobby to himself.

* * *

As it turned out, fate got on Minhyun’s side in an unexpected way.

On that day, Minhyun went to university, as his second semester was starting. He had enjoyed his winter vacation, which he had spent with his friends and family, and he was feeling well rested. His first classes went well, as they were mostly introduction to the courses, but it was during the first English class that _it_ happened.

English was the last class before lunch, and Minhyun wasn’t quite feeling hungry yet. He was checking out the texts he had missed in his groupchat with his best friends when someone sat next to him. Minhyun turned to say hi, and he froze; on his right had just sat the one and only Jirongie. He looked like a regular student, and he had such a boyfriend aura that Minhyun was shocked.

He had let his bangs cover his forehead, and his eyes were sparkling. His face was just as beautiful, if not more, than in pictures, and he was dressed comfortably. Minhyun didn’t know if he was incredibly biased from the start because he knew Jirongie in an outside context, but he was really good looking.

“Hi, I’m Jisung,” Jirongie – or rather, Jisung, introduced himself.

His name is Jisung, Minhyun repeated several times in his mind, loving it. His voice sounded better in reality and when he smiled, not only did he become a hundred times cuter, but Minhyun felt his heart skip a beat at how adorable his eyesmile was.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Minhyun,” Minhyun answered, voice shaking slightly.

“Do I have something on my face?” Jisung joked, “you’re staring.”

He really was staring. Minhyun blinked dumbly and fortunately, spotted some dust in Jisung’s hair.

“You have something in your hair,” he answered, and Jisung tilted his head.

Minhyun raised his hand and took off the dust from Jisung’s hair, and shivered at how soft his hair felt.

“All good?” Jisung asked, never parting with his warm smile, and Minhyun wondered if it would sound ridiculous from him to admit that he was falling in love.

“Y-yeah.”

He tried to calm down, because he could feel his cheeks heat up. Jisung got out some stuff from his bag, apparently not noticing the state of panic Minhyun was in. Minhyun forced himself to calm down, and scolded himself for overreacting. He couldn’t let Jisung know he knew him as Jirongie. He just couldn’t.

But in the back of his mind, he wondered whether Jisung had already encountered people who followed him as a porn actor in real life. He then thought about whether Jisung had a boyfriend or not. He probably did, Minhyun thought dejectedly, there was no way he was single while being this good looking. Minhyun knew that the captions on Jirongie’s porn Instagram were all about him being lonely, but he guessed it was for business and not so much a reality for Jisung.

“Are you good at English?” Jisung asked, making a pen roll in between his fingers.

“Not really,” Minhyun answered, “you?”

Jisung made a face.

“I suck at it. Like, completely suck at it. But I was required to take a foreign language class this semester, so,” he shrugged.

“Maybe we can help each other out, then,” Minhyun said, gulping down.

His mind pictured him and Jisung doing homework together, and he forced himself not to smile.

“With me being a catastrophe at English and you not being that good, what are we going to achieve?” Jisung snorted.

Minhyun pouted, and Jisung laughed.

“I mean, I don’t mind, I’m just saying it’s probably not going to be very brilliant. Once, one of my friends and I tried to do math homework together, and we got a grade even worse than our regular individual ones. Ever since, I’m kinda skeptic about doing homework together.”

“You’re also bad at math?” Minhyun teased, loving that he was learning more about Jisung.

“I’m awful at math,” Jisung moaned, “even worse than English.”

“Is there any subject you’re good at?” Minhyun asked.

“Eating,” Jisung sighed, and Minhyun burst out in laughter.

“I love eating,” Jisung said, frowning, “but I put on weight so easily, so I have to exercise a lot… even then I still put on weight.”

“Your body looks good though,” Minhyun said, and he had flashbacks to all the time he had jerked off to Jisung’s naked form; he looked really fine.

He wasn’t thin as those models you’d see in magazines, but he looked healthy. Minhyun had wondered more than once how touching his body would feel, whether Jisung’s muscles would feel nice under his fingers and where he was most sensitive. He had dreamed of kissing Jisung’s mouth, neck, chest, thighs, pictured himself blowing him as Jisung would let out satisfied moans, and dreamed of marking him and claiming him as his.

Jisung smiled, oblivious to Minhyun’s sexual daydreaming.

“You’re very nice, but you haven’t seen what’s it’s like under this,” he said, tugging on his sweater, “especially now that it’s winter. My best friend told me I’m never gonna get a boyfriend if I keep eating so much because I’d choose food over him.”

Jisung suddenly slapped a hand on his mouth, and looked at Minhyun with widened eyes.

“Err, forget that part about me wanting a boyfriend, okay?”

Minhyun tilted his head as Jisung scolded himself by whispering “why do you talk so much?”.

“If it’s because you’re gay, it’s fine,” Minhyun said, not too loud, “you somehow sat next to the only other gay guy of the class.”

Minhyun had no idea why there were so many straight couples in the class, but it was a thing. No one was paying attention to Minhyun and Jisung’s conversation anyway, they were all too engrossed into their own discussions.

Jisung blinked, and went “oh.” He grinned nervously, and coughed.

“I tend to say too much about myself,” Jisung says, scratching his head, “it’s nice that you’re also like me, though.”

It’s nice that you’re gay and single, Minhyun answered in his mind, but decided to go for another answer orally.

“You mean, gay and looking for a boyfriend?” he said, and he frowned inwardly at how this sounded like a lame attempt at flirting.

Jisung didn’t seem to mind, and he rolled his eyes.

“You’re not gonna be able to convince me that you’re single with that face.”

Minhyun tilted his head. Jisung stared at him, and raised his eyebrows.

“No way? Dude, if you’re single while looking like an actor, then Daniel’s right, I’m never gonna get a boyfriend.”

“You look really good, though?” Minhyun said, outraged that Jisung was putting himself down like this, “who told you you weren’t handsome?”

Jisung blinked, having visibly not expecting Minhyun to be so eager to call him out on his self deprecating rant.

“No one, it was just me,” Jisung said, scratching his head.

Minhyun sighed.

“You’re wrong. And your best friend is also wrong if he told you that you wouldn’t be able to get a boyfriend.”

Jisung smiled, at Minhyun had the impression he was almost beaming at him.

“Daniel was just teasing me, he’s actually just as good-looking as you and he’s also single so he has no right to call me out on that. But thank you, you’re really nice and supportive when I did nothing special to deserve that.”

Minhyun’s heart started beating so fast it hurt.

Jisung was somehow both really different from Jirongie, and similar. They shared the same body, and the same expressions, but Jisung was infinitely cuter, while Jirongie was the sexiest version of himself. Jirongie was nothing but self confidence in his appearance and acting, and Jisung was a cute university student who loved eating and wanted a boyfriend while himself being nothing but boyfriend material. Jirongie was his sexual fantasy, but Jisung was his boyfriend fantasy. Minhyun wasn’t sure if he could call this love at first sight, but it was close to the idea he had of love at first sight.

“You’re welcome,” Minhyun stuttered, blushing against his will.

The teacher finally arrived, and they both had to pay attention instead of chatting. But Jisung would sometimes act silly or doodle on Minhyun’s notes, so Minhyun reciprocated, and they’d giggle together. The class went by fast, and it was lunch time. As they were packing, Jisung asked for Minhyun’s number, and offered that they had lunch together. Minhyun was close to passing out in excitement, but he contained himself. He typed in his number in Jisung’s phone, and they headed to a small Korean restaurant near their university that offered great deals for students.

They chatted while having lunch, and Minhyun tried not to overdo it but couldn’t help himself as he asked Jisung a hundred questions about himself.

“Am I a celebrity or what?” Jisung joked, and Minhyun blushed, “not that I mind the attention though, that’s one my my faults.”

“Sorry, I’m really curious,” Minhyun answered in a small voice.

“It’s okay, really, I’m glad you’re interested in knowing more about me! I’m just a regular student, but you’re making me feel like I’m somehow interesting.”

“Do you always have to bring yourself down like that?” Minhyun pouted.

“That’s another one of my defaults,” Jisung grinned, “I try to correct it but it’s hard to unlearn it.”

Jisung was also curious about Minhyun, and that made him feel warm. He told Jisung as much as he wanted to know, all the while being careful not to slip that he knew Jisung from porn videos.

Their lunch came to an end, and they had to part ways.

“It was nice meeting you,” Jisung said, grinning brightly.

“Same here, I really had fun,” Minhyun replied.

“According to the schedule, we’ll see each other again on Thursday. I’m looking forward to that,” Jisung added, still smiling.

“Me too,” Minhyun said, genuinely excited to see Jisung again.

Jisung got closer to hug him briefly, and waved.

“See you on Thursday!”

He hugged me, Minhyun told himself as he watched Jisung walk away, he hugged me!!

* * *

He was pretty sure Jisung had walked away with his heart. Minhyun hadn’t been able to stop smiling while going home on that day, and whenever he would think of Jisung, the same dumb, lovestruck smile would appear on his face. He was in too deep. Suddenly, it was like his life was a lot more different; being in love really made him act in ways he usually wouldn’t.

His best friends quickly noticed his change in attitude, and were quick to inquire about his crush. He told them as much as he could without mentioning he knew Jisung from porn videos, which he definitely didn’t want anyone to know. He wanted to be brave, and tell Jisung, though, because it would feel hypocrite if he got to date him and pretend his jerk-off sessions to his videos had never been a thing. Minhyun also wondered if Jisung, if he were to be in a relationship, would be open about his unusual part time job. He didn’t know him enough to tell, and had no idea what the answer to that question would be.

Thankfully, he got along amazingly well with Jisung. The semester went on, and a few months, they were already very close. They’d chat in class, sometimes getting scolded by the teacher, and meet up outside of class as well. Minhyun had been advised by his friends to be transparent about his feelings for Jisung, especially as he wasn’t getting close to him solely to become good friends, but because he wanted to date him. Minhyun often had trouble finding balance between friendship and flirting, because he wanted to become Jisung’s close friend as much as he wanted to become his boyfriend.

However, he came to have to make a forced choice between the friendship he wanted to develop with Jisung and his dreamed romance.

* * *

It happened as Jisung and him were working on an assignment for their shared English class. They had to do an oral presentation in English on any subject, and had chosen to talk about touristic spots in Seoul, thus being able to exploit both their Korean and English skills. They were at Jisung’s apartment, enjoying a drink on his couch after proof-reading the Powerpoint presentation, and were merely making small talk, when Minhyun worked up the courage to bring up that he knew Jisung’s part time job.

He had been thinking about being honest with Jisung as they had gotten a lot closer, and all the more as he wanted to ask him out eventually. As there was a moment of silence, Minhyun coughed, and spoke up.

“By the way, Jisung,” he said, “there’s something I wanted to tell you.”

Jisung raised a curious eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“Uh, I actually have a confession to make. I hope you won’t take this the wrong way, but I knew you before we even met.”

Jisung blinked, obviously confused. But something seemed to click, and he frowned. Minhyun gulped down, and went for it, knowing it would be useless not to admit everything since he had now begun.

“Uh, yeah, from your porn videos. I know you work as Jirongie.”

Jisung paled, and his grip on his can of soda got tighter. He averted his eyes, staring at his lap, and when he spoke up, Minhyun felt his chest tighten.

“So what?” he said, curtly, “do you feel disgusted? Were you planning on blackmailing me with that?”

He looked up, directly in Minhyun’s eyes, and Minhyun felt his heart break at his next words.

“Or were you just getting close to me because you wanted to know what it’d be like fucking a porn actor?”

His tone was spiteful, and Minhyun suddenly felt so sick he could throw up. He hadn’t wanted the conversation to go this way, and he was feeling awful. He had to do something to fix the growing misunderstandings between them.

“I’m not disgusted,” he said, forcing the words to come out through his constricted throat, “and of course I didn’t become your friend to bang you,” he added, tears now burning up his eyes. “I just, really like you as a friend, and I was actually surprised to meet you back then, but I didn’t have an ulterior motive behind befriending you, I promise.”

Jisung looked at him, clearly not convinced, but seeing as Minhyun was almost in tears after his confession, he sighed.

“Sorry for snapping at you,” Jisung said, “I’ve had a few people befriending me solely because they wanted to fuck me, and I really hated it. But I’m glad you’re not like this, I really like you as a friend too.”

Minhyun nodded, tears rolling on his cheeks at Jisung’s forgiveness, but also because he had just gotten rejected. He simply couldn’t tell Jisung about his true feelings when the latter had explicitly said they were just friends. He sniffled, and Jisung snapped out of his trance. He was back to being the Jisung Minhyun knew and adored, but the line had been drawn: they were friends. Nothing else. Minhyun couldn’t prevent another sob from coming out, and Jisung hugged him tightly, visibly worried.

“I’m really sorry for taking it all out on you,” he apologized, rubbing Minhyun’s back, “I’m really happy we’re friends.”

Minhyun hugged him back, and let himself cry in his arms. He might as well evacuate all the sadness from his feelings being unrequited now.

Jisung let him cry as much as he wanted, and he gave him plenty of tissues to clean his face. Minhyun could talk again, albeit his voice sounded slightly broken from all the crying.

“So what were your first thoughts when you met me?” Jisung asked, visibly curious, “I promise I won’t judge.”

“Uh, I thought you were really good-looking in real life.”

Jisung grinned, and gigled.

“And you really don’t mind me doing porn?” he asked, tilting his head.

“Of course not,” Minhyun shook his head, “I mean, I watched your videos because… uh… anyway, you know, I did watch some of your videos, and I knew there was a real person behind those. And as a, ahem, customer, it’d be really hypocrite from me to judge you for your job. I don’t mind.”

Jisung smiled sweetly, and Minhyun wished for his heartbreak to pass away soon, for he was in incredibly pain knowing that now, he had to give up on ever dating Jisung. Someone else would do it instead of him, and he wasn’t ready for that day to happen. He felt sick again.

“I’m glad,” Jisung repeated, gazing at him fondly, “you’re a good person, Minhyunnie.”

Minhyun half-shrugged, unsure what to say next.

“I also thought you were handsome,” Jisung said, “and you have a nice personality as well.”

Minhyun nodded, and whispered a small “thank you”. He got up, and started picking up his stuff.

“I’ll go home now, I’m feeling really tired.”

Jisung got up as well, and he was looking guilty.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier, I promise I’m not holding a grudge against you or anything.”

Minhyun nodded, and left a few minutes after. Jisung opened the door and seemingly tried to pull him in a hug, but Minhyun avoided it, pretending he hadn’t noticed, and he sped walked towards the elevator. Once the doors closed, he left out a loud sigh, and hugged himself.

Falling in love with Jisung had been a huge mistake.

* * *

“Minhyun, do you wanna go to a club with me?”

Minhyun looked up from his bowl of ramen, and slurped his noodles before answering.

“I’m not a big fan of clubs,” he said, frowning.

Jaehwan sighed dramatically, and clasped his hands together, beaming at him.

“You wouldn’t go,” he began, all mysterious, “even if it meant helping me get with my crush?”

Minhyun raised an eyebrow at that.

“How is me going with you even going to help?”

“Your presence will give me strength and if Daniel rejects me, then I’ll have your shoulder to cry on.”

Minhyun froze.

“Daniel… you have a crush on Jisung’s best friend?”

Jaehwan blushed violently, and waved his arms, motioning Minhyun to shush. Minhyun sent him an unimpressed look, and sighed. Jaehwan and Daniel had gotten closer because similarly to Jisung and him, they shared a class, but where Minhyun had zero hopes left with Jisung, Jaehwan had apparently gotten luckier with Daniel.

Minhyun now also knew Daniel because Jisung had introduced them, and with Jaehwan, the four of them had often hung out. Minhyun had been refusing all the invitations to hanging out together, though, obviously avoiding Jisung. But it was still coming out as a surprise that Jaehwan liked Daniel. He could see Daniel reciprocating his feelings, though.

“I do,” Jaehwan finally admitted, all red in the face, “he’s so kind and handsome and I really wanna date him.”

Minhyun smiled.

“I hope he feels the same.”

Jaehwan giggled, and leaned in.

“Daniel asked me to come at this club near where you live tomorrow night, and he told me Jisung and some other friends would be there.”

Minhyun thought about it. He didn’t want to see Jisung, because his heart had still not healed from the implied rejection from their conversation. At the same time, he really liked hanging out with Jaehwan and Daniel, and maybe it could take his mind off things.

“I’ll come, then,” Minhyun said, and Jaehwan clapped.

“I’m surprised Jisung didn’t ask you to come,” Jaehwan commented, and Minhyun raised an eyebrow.

“Why would he have done that?”

Jaehwan smiled knowingly.

“Aren’t you guys really close now? You like him, right?”

Minhyun sighed sadly, and Jaehwan lost his smile.

“What’s wrong?”

“I had a crush on him,” Minhyun said, bitter, “but he doesn’t feel the same.”

Jaehwan looked so sad, and he took Minhyun’s hand in his.

“Did you confess?” he asked, gently.

“Not exactly,” Minhyun answered, feelings tears coming from bringing up the painful memories, “but we were talking about things and,” he gulped down, “he just kept saying he was happy we were friends. He repeated several times, and it dawned on me he didn’t feel the same.”

Jaehwan squeezed their fingers together, all the more as a first tear rolled on Minhyun’s cheek.

“Fuck,” Minhyun whispered, “anyway, I’m trying to get over him.”

“I’m sorry,” Jaehwan said, sincere, “I’m so, so, sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Minhyun shook his head, “but my feelings just aren’t going away as soon as I’d like them to.”

Jaehwan got up to sit besides him, and he pulled him into a tight hug.

“You’re an amazing person no matter what, Minhyun. You’re so kind and so handsome, I know you’ll find someone who loves you back eventually,” he whispered in his ear.

Minhyun nodded, not in the mood to argue and go on a self-deprecating rant.

* * *

Minhyun showed up at the club the next day, and when he entered with Jaehwan, Jisung wasn’t here yet. He was ready to get drunk and party with his friends, and he hoped he wouldn’t have to interact with Jisung too much. He was afraid of what could happen if he drank, but at the same time, drunk confessing to Jisung sounded less awful than the thought of seeing Jisung flirting with other people in the club. Minhyun knew he wouldn’t be able to take seeing his crush with someone else, not when the pain was still so fresh.

There were a few people around the table, but Minhyun stayed with Jaehwan and Daniel the most. The two of them were not flirting yet, and Minhyun was actually grateful for the interesting conversation they were having before the night got too wild. Daniel was someone he really liked as a friend, and Jaehwan obviously wanted to cheer him up, especially after yesterday’s breakdown.

As the night went on, Minhyun let Jaehwan and Daniel to themselves. But as soon as he did so, Jisung finally showed up, and Minhyun felt immediately sick, all the more as Jisung brought him into a hug and started chatting with him. Minhyun didn’t want to keep the conversation going, but all of his friends had left, and if he rejected Jisung, it would seem weird. He’d have to explain why he didn’t want to talk with Jisung, which implied confessing, and getting rejected one more time and he wasn’t ready for that.

But alcohol helped. Despite his unwillingness to talk with Jisung, he still did, because deep down, he was craving for interactions with him. Once he was tipsy enough, his brain even started coming up with unbelievable what-if situations, giving him some tiny hope of Jisung actually returning his feelings.

Jisung wasn’t helping. Minhyun couldn’t deny his attraction to him, and Jisung made it hard not to be attracted to him, right now. He was looking so beautiful, and he kept touching Minhyun and looking at him like he was his entire world, and it was making Minhyun suffer as much as he was loving it. It came to a point Jisung led them to the dancefloor, and Minhyun followed eagerly.

Minhyun could feel the alcohol kicking in and rendering him more feverish. Jisung was close, still dancing with him, and it was a wonder Minhyun wasn’t shaking from the proximity with him. Jisung giggled at the song came to an end, and tip toed to whisper in Minhyun’s ear. Minhyun felt warmth overcome him as Jisung’s chest met his, as the latter was using his shoulders as support to lean against him.

“Let’s get something else to drink?”

Minhyun leaned down to speak in Jisung’s ear, almost accidentally kissing it.

“Okay,” he answered.

Jisung looked at him with an expression that he couldn’t quite decipher, and they made their way back to their table, Jisung holding Minhyun’s arm. They shared a knowing look as there, Jaehwan and Daniel were sharing a passionate kiss. Fortunately, the table was big enough and they could sit on the opposite side of the bench without bothering the couple that was currently making out. Jisung sat, and Minhyun sat next to him. Jisung immediately grabbed the closest bottles of alcohol that they had bought at the beginning of the night, and dragged three of them to him.

“What do you want to have?” Jisung asked.

“Whatever you’ll have,” Minhyun answered.

He was feeling nervous, so nervous and sick from being so close to Jisung.

“What’s wrong?” Jisung asked as he was done pouring whatever alcohol he had picked in their glasses.

“Nothing,” Minhyun lied, and he immediately scolded himself mentally for doing so.

“I can tell something’s wrong,” Jisung said, frowning, and he gently patted Minhyun’s arm, “can you tell me about what is making you nervous?”

I wish, Minhyun sighed inwardly. He could see Jaehwan and Daniel chat while whispering to each other and hugging, and he wished that things could go that easy for him and Jisung. Jisung put down his glass of alcohol without touching it, and looked down.

“Did I do something that upset you?” he asked, and he sounded so sad Minhyun felt his heart break a little.

“No, you didn’t do anything, it’s just me,” he said, quickly.

That made Jisung look up.

“So there is something,” Jisung said, and Minhyun bit his lower lip.

“I just want to help you,” Jisung added, and he looked so cute Minhyun could’ve kissed him on the spot.

He didn’t do that, but he allowed himself to hug Jisung’s waist and to hide his face in his neck. He would blame it on the alcohol if things didn’t go well. Jisung froze, but circled his shoulders at once. Minhyn knew he was making himself sick for nothing, and that he was the only one who could change it and make things better, but it was so hard. He wanted to say it, wanted to say “I love you” so badly, but the words were stuck in his throat. He had gathered hope this evening, so much hope, but he was so afraid of being rejected by Jisung, this time for real.

“You can tell me anything,” Jisung whispered in his ear, squeezing him.

“Thank you,” Minhyun whispered back.

He had to say it. He had to confess, because his heart would explode in his chest otherwise. He straightened his back, and Jisung stopped hugging him. Jisung really was the most beautiful person he knew, and his heart was so full of love for him. He didn’t know how to proceed, but thought quickly. The quicker he said it, the sooner his anxiety would disappear.

“I’m in love with you,” Minhyun voiced aloud, and instead of relief, his stress got worse.

He found that he couldn’t look at Jisung, which made him panic even more, and was suddenly hyper aware of everything around them, the people, the noises, the music, and his own body reacting to the confession badly: he felt hot and cold, like he could pass out at any times. He didn’t think it was possible but he was feeling even more sick than before his confession.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he said before getting up, quickly.

He didn’t wait for Jisung’s answer and as if guided by some exterior help that wanted to help him get out of the club, he made his way out. He was out of breath as if he had ran a whole marathon, and it took him a few seconds to remember how he should get home. He could reach by walking, and did so, quickly. He could’ve cried in relief finally entering his building, and it wasn’t until the third try that he managed to unlock his door. He slammed it when closing it, and turned off his phone. Jisung had probably tried to contact him, but he was in such a state of panic that he didn’t want to talk nor see anyone.

He undressed to shower, and as he was rinsing himself, started crying. He hadn’t cried so hard in years, and he felt awful. He hadn’t heard Jisung’s answer to his confession, but he couldn’t imagine him answering positively. Plus, he had previously told Jisung he liked him as a friend, and Jisung had answered the same, and suddenly, Minhyun had confessed he loved him; Jisung was bound to misunderstand and probably think Minhyun liked him for the wrong reasons.

Minhyun wished he had never discovered Jisung through porn videos. That way, he could’ve just met Jisung the student, and his love for him couldn’t have been misunderstood.

As he got out of the shower, he was still sobbing his heart out, and he didn’t know what to do to calm down. He headed for his room with a box of tissues, and took deep breaths. He blew his nose, several times, and wiped his eyes. Getting his heart broken felt awful. Crying so much had tired him out, and he decided it would be best to go to sleep right away.

* * *

The following morning, Minhyun woke up hungry. He dragged himself out of bed to drop by the bathroom, and opened his fridge for any leftovers he could have as breakfast. The only thing on his mind was Jisung, and as he ate, tears rolled on his cheeks. He stopped eating, almost choking on food with his sobs, and brushed his teeth. He washed his face, and sighed seeing how red and swollen his eyes were.

He turned his phone back on despite the anxiety eating him up, and the moment he was done typing in his pin code and activating the WiFi, the doorbell rang. He froze, and walked slowly to the door. He glanced through the peephole, and his breath got stuck in his throat as he saw Jisung.

He almost dropped his phone.

Without opening the messages, the previews of Jisung’s several messages were enough to tell him that he was dead worried about him and wanted to talk to him. There were a dozen missed calls, and so many texts Minhyun couldn’t even count them.

Minhyun took another look through the peephole, and felt his heart hurt at how visibly worried Jisung looked. He was staring at Minhyun’s door, eyebrows dropping, and kept glancing at his phone, hoping that Minhyun had answered. Minhyun watched him type something, and his phone received a new message: Jisung was telling him that he was there.

Minhyun was torn between opening the door and letting him in or ignoring him. He bit his lower lip, and gulped down as his phone showed an incoming call from Jisung.

“Please pick up, please,” he heard Jisung say from the other side of the door.

Minhyun didn’t pick up.

He stared as Jisung sighed, and suddenly disappeared from his sight. Minhyun blinked, and heard a soft “thump”; he assumed Jisung had sat down against his door, and wouldn’t budge before he saw him. Maybe it was time to stop refusing to confront him.

Minhyun was about to open the door when his phone lit up with three other messages.

“I need to see you.”

He gulped down.

“Please.”

He froze.

“I’m begging you.”

He took a deep breath, went back to the living room to put his phone on his table and came back to the door. Do it, he encouraged himself.

He pushed down the door handle.

On the other side of the door, Jisung jerked away, and had to try twice to get up. Minhyun looked at him through his bangs, hesitating, but Jisung jumped on him, hugging his waist tightly.

“Minhyun!!”

Minhyun winced as his back hit the wall, but was also worried about Jisung burying his face in his chest and embracing his waist like he was afraid he’d disappear if he let go.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere? You scared me to death when you left so suddenly yesterday! You were looking so sick and I couldn’t find you anywhere and you weren’t answering your phone, and-” Jisung stopped to breathe, “I was so worried,” he added, visibly tearing up.

“I’m fine,” Minhyun croaked, moved that Jisung was still hugging him after that heartfelt mini speech, “sorry.”

“Please don’t ever make me worry like that again,” Jisung said, taking his hands in his.

“I’m sorry,” Minhyun repeated, unable to meet his eyes.

Jisung squeezed his hands, and let them go to hug his shoulders.

“Plus, you didn’t even let me answer yesterday,” he whispered in Minhyun’s ear, “I love you too, I’m so crazily in love with you that being away from you _hurts_. You left so suddenly and I couldn’t tell you, but please, _please_, believe me, I love you.”

Minhyun froze.

“I don’t want you to get the wrong idea and… and think I love you for the wrong reasons,” he said, tearing up.

“Oh no, Minhyunnie,” Jisung comforted him, caressing his cheek, “I promise I don’t have a bad opinion of you. You were worried because of the videos, right? It’s okay, I’m happy that you love both Jirongie and Jisung, really. If anything, I’m more than glad that you love all of me.“

Minhyun sniffled, and Jisung smiled at him.

“Don’t cry anymore, please, I love you too. From the moment I met you, I had an inkling you were perfect for me, and you only kept proving it. I love you more than anything.”

Not letting Minhyun answer, Jisung circled his shoulders into a tight hug and kissed his ear.

“Let’s date, I really want to be your boyfriend.”

Minhyun couldn’t hold back a sob, and he nodded, unable to speak anymore. He was feeling so relieved he couldn’t stop crying.

“It’s alright my love, it’s alright,” Jisung kept repeating while rubbing his back.

They went to sit on Minhyun’s couch and Jisung fetched tissues to clean Minhyun’s tear stained face.

“Feeling better?” Jisung asked, holding his hands.

Minhyun nodded.

“Can I kiss you?” Jisung said, and Minhyun gulped down.

“Y-yeah.”

“Relax,” Jisung said, noticing Minhyun’s obvious stress.

“I’m fine,” Minhyun answered in a strained voice that screamed otherwise.

“Actually, you know what, let’s go on your bed,” Jisung offered, getting up.

Minhyun followed him, sweating, and shivered as they lay side by side, facing each other.

“Relax,” Jisung repeated once again, throwing his arms around Minhyun’s neck.

“Sorry,” Minhyun apologized, feeling silly and embarrassed.

“Hug me,” Jisung told him, softly, and Minhyun circled his waist, bringing their bodies closer.

Minhyun chose to close his eyes, and Jisung nuzzled their noses.

“I love you,” Jisung whispers, and Minhyun was about to answer when Jisung kissed him.

It wasn’t Minhyun’s first kiss, but it was his first kiss with someone he loved, and he resented himself for being so nervous. Jisung’s mouth fitted his perfectly, and soon Jisung was also kissing him with much tongue, and he was loving it, feeling a little dizzy from the new contacts. The fact that Jisung was holding him close and was caressing his hair as they kissed was helping him indeed relax, and enjoy their gentle making out. He appreciated that it was Jisung who was leading, and felt content to answer his loving kisses and caresses.

“Can you get on top of me?” Jisung asked as they had stopped kissing to breathe.

“You sure?” Minhyun asked, a little worried about their weight difference.

“Yeah,” Jisung nodded.

Minhyun rolled on top of him, and Jisung brought him against his chest with a moan of pleasure as they started kissing again.

And there, surprisingly, it was like something switched in Minhyun. Being on top of Jisung made him feel good, and Jisung moaning under him encouraged him to be bolder. His body acted on his own as he gave a first tentative hip thrust, making Jisung squirm. Jisung spread his legs, giving Minhyun more room to body roll against him, and he gasped as Minhyun broke their kiss to start peppering kisses in his neck.

Minhyun felt a sudden wave of warmth, in his lower half more specifically. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to force himself not to get aroused, but it was a difficult task with Jisung moving his hips against his in tantalizing movements. Jisung’s moans were most perfect and now that Minhyun was taking his sweet time sucking on his neck, he was sounding even more desperate and hot.

Minhyun stopped when Jisung let out a whine and started pushing up his tee-shirt. Blushing, Minhyun sat up and took it off, and he was sure he had never ever been that red in his life before. Jisung got rid of his too, and brought Minhyun back against his chest, asking for more kisses. Minhyun felt shivers run down his entire body as their naked skins kept getting in contact, and it only got worse when Jisung pressed his hips against his, rutting their lower halves together while dragging his nails on his back.

Minhyun ventured in Jisung’s neck again, and this time, decided to leave a hickey. He was curious about how it’d feel like to suck on Jisung’s skin long enough to make it bruise, and whether it would make his boyfriend feel good. It became obvious Jisung was absolutely loving it as he repeated his name, moaning. When Minhyun got done, he looked at the bruise, and blushed. The skin was getting redder, and he had no doubt the mark would be there for a while. He took a deep breath, having barely remembered to do that when kissing Jisung, and hid his face in the other side of Jisung’s neck.

He was feeling calmer, although he was still feeling too hot in the crotch area, but making out so passionately had felt good. Jisung under him was panting, and hugged him close.

“I love you,” Jisung whispered.

“I love you more,” Minhyun answered, kissing his neck lightly.

“I hate to say that but I actually had things to do today, but I can come back tonight and spend the weekend with you if you’d like,” Jisung said, sighing.

“Okay,” Minhyun nodded, “can you at least stay for lunch?”

Jisung thought about it, and eventually agreed to it.

They were gently cuddling when Jisung suddenly spoke up again.

“You’re really passionate, I wasn’t expecting that,” he teased, caressing Minhyun’s hair, “how wild are you in bed then?”

“Err, I don’t know,” Minhyun answered, shyly, “I’ve never. You know. Yeah, um, so I don’t know.”

Jisung stopped his caresses.

“You’re a virgin? With that body and that face?” Jisung exclaimed in a strangled voice.

Minhyun’s cheeks became twice as red as they were before, and he nodded.

“Well, since I’m gay I couldn’t date girls and the few gay guys I knew were taken, so I ended up never dating anyone until now,” Minhyun answered in a small voice.

Jisung hugged Minhyun tightly.

“You’re so cute,” Jisung fake sobbed, “How do I keep you by my side to protect you forever?”

Minhyun whined in protest, clearly embarrassed, and he hid his face in Jisung’s neck again.

“Stop mocking me,” Minhyun said against his Adam apple, and Jisung smiled.

“I’m not, I’m just saying that you are adorable. I promise I’ll take good care of you then.”

Minhyun squeezed Jisung in his arms, and kissed his cheek. He then rolled on his back, and giggled when Jisung went on top of him.

“Are you going out this afternoon?” Jisung asked as he was nosing his neck.

“No?” Minhyun answered, not quite sure what was the reason behind Jisung asking that question.

“Okay, then let me return the favor”, Jisung whispered before starting sucking on his neck.

Minhyun’s breath caught in his throat, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the way Jisung was both sucking a hickey in his neck but also caressing his torso with one hand, mapping his skin with his fingertips. He whined the moment Jisung began rolling one of his nipples between his thumb and his index, making it even more erected than it already was. He sighed Jisung’s name in pleasure, and tried to will his growing erection down. By the moment Jisung was done, he was almost half hard, and was trying so shift so that Jisung wouldn’t notice the effect he had had on him.

But he didn’t have to worry as Jisung sat up and stretched his arms and back before looking back at him with a soft smile.

“We should probably not make out too much and keep the funnier stuff for tonight, what do you think?”

Minhyun wondered if he should point out that despite Jisung saying that, both of them were very red in the face, with swollen lips and each a hickey on their neck. But he didn’t and instead nodded. Jisung glanced around, and went “ah” before grabbing Minhyun’s shirt. Minhyun barely had time to protest that Jisung had already dressed up with it. The tee-shirt was too big on him, seeing as Minhyun had a bulkier body than Jisung’s, but it looked good.

“Why are you wearing my shirt?” Minhyun asked, feeling even more in love seeing Jisung in his clothes.

“Because I’m your boyfriend and all of your clothes are mine too from now on,” Jisung winked.

“Is that really how it works?” Minhyun inquired, sitting up too.

Jisung nodded with enthusiasm. Minhyun felt his heart soften and a sudden need to touch Jisung again. So he came closer, close enough to pull Jisung into a back hug while kneeling behind him, and Jisung squealed with glee.

“I’m happy,” Jisung told him as Minhyun was rocking them gently.

“I’m happy too,” Minhyun whispered, squeezing Jisung tighter, “so happy.”

“Let’s have lunch?” Jisung offered, “the sooner I leave, the quicker I can get rid of the stuff I gotta do and the quicker I’ll be back here.”

Minhyun nodded.

They had fun cooking lunch together and eating it, tangling their ankles together under the table. Minhyun told Jisung not to worry about the dishes, and after a deep kiss, Jisung left Minhyun’s apartment, still wearing his tee-shirt.

The afternoon went by quickly, and Minhyun busied himself with cleaning his apartment and going grocery shopping. He figured that if Jisung were to spend the weekend with him, he might as well have some food in the fridge in case they wanted to stay at home and cook. He wasn’t opposed to going out on dates, but staying at home could also be nice. As he cleaned, he listened to his most favorite romantic songs, and thought about Jisung the whole time. He considered messaging him, but figured that if his boyfriend was busy, then it was better not to bother him.

Still, he couldn’t resist sending a short “I love you”, punctuated with several cute heart emojis, and squealed at Jisung answering shortly after by the same three words and even a cute selca. Minhyun covered his mouth as he squealed once more after receiving the selca, and hugged a cushion in his arms. He was so in love with Jisung.

As the afternoon ended and the evening started, Minhyun got on his laptop, figuring he could play some video games or watch videos on Youtube to keep himself busy. He was done showering, his place was clean and the fridge was semi-full, so he could use his time for himself.

He was about to log off from the porn website which he used for Jirongie’s videos after noticing he was still logged on from a previous watching session when a notification showed on his dashboard: Jirongie had just posted a video. Minhyun bit his lower lip, surprised and sort of worried.

When fantasizing about dating Jisung, he had thought about what it would mean to date someone who did porn videos as a part time job, and he had come to the conclusion that he wouldn’t mind if Jisung wanted to keep releasing those videos.

He had long decided that he was fine with Jisung’s unusual job.

He checked his phone: there were no messages of Jisung letting him know that he was on the way, and it was still early, so he guessed he could satisfy his curiosity. He clicked on the video, and put on his earphones. The video was very short, two minutes total, and Jisung was completely dressed. He was sitting, with no particular background, and Minhyun had no clue what the video was supposed to be about. Jisung cleared his throat, and smiled.

“Hi to my viewers! I hope you are doing well. This video is kind of special, because it’s a goodbye video.”

“What?” Minhyun said to no one in particular, shocked.

“You’re probably surprised, and it’s actually kind of unexpected for me too, but I do have good reasons for it. I’ll keep this short, but I met someone, and they’re not only loveable, but also very open-minded. They did tell me they didn’t mind me doing this, but ever since I fell for them, I kept thinking that I want to invest more of my time with them.”

“Jisung...” Minhyun said, tearing up.

He couldn’t believe Jisung was being so open about their relationship, regardless of how recently they had started dating. Also, he was feeling soft that Jisung had remembered the conversation that they had had the day Minhyun had admitted knowing what Jisung’s part time job was, and especially the part where Minhyun had told him that indeed, he was completely fine with Jisung being a porn actor.

“That said, I will keep all of my previous videos available. I don’t know if I’ll ever be back to being a cam boy, but I did enjoy the experience, and I want to thank everyone who kept up with my videos and supported me.”

Minhyun had barely time to think about the implications of Jisung’s words that Jisung spoke up again.

“Lastly, I have a personal message to someone who will know who they are… I love you.”

Jisung smiled, and blushed.

“That was Jirongie for the last time, thank you again and bye bye!”

The video ended, and Minhyun slowly took out his earphones. He hadn’t considered that Jisung would stop doing porn videos altogether, and to say that he was shocked would be an understatement. And that “I love you” at the end… he hid his face. Jisung loved him, he really did. He didn’t have to stop, but he had done so because he wanted to spend more time with him. His heartbeats were getting stronger and he wanted to see his boyfriend, now more than ever.

There was a sudden knock on his door, and he jumped. He quickly rushed to open it, and smiled brightly seeing Jisung with a backpack on his back and a plastic bag in which he guessed there was chicken, according to the smell.

“Hi again,” Jisung said, and Minhyun was quick to cup his cheeks to kiss him on the lips.

Jisung hummed in their kiss, and answered it. They broke away, but immediately started kissing again, despite the fact that they were standing in the entrance, Jisung not even in the apartment yet.

“Kiss me,” Jisung moaned as Minhyun stopped to breathe.

Minhyun couldn’t refuse, and this time their tongues met in the midst of their kiss. Minhyun felt a shiver run down his spine as their mouths met over and over in wet kisses, and finally broke away for good.

“Come in,” Minhyun said, wiping the saliva on his chin, “we can’t keep making out in the entrance like this.”

Jisung giggled – and Minhyun felt his heart flutter because he was in love with Jisung’s cute giggles and Jisung’s voice in general – and agreed. They made themselves comfortable, and soon found themselves sitting on Minhyun’s couch, a drama playing as they were feasting on the fried chicken Jisung had brought.

“Thank you again for bringing dinner,” Minhyun said, starry-eyed.

“It’s the least I could do! I can’t tell you I’ll spend the weekend and expect you to feed me on top of letting me stay.”

“But I don’t mind,” Minhyun answered, smiling.

“You’re too cute,” Jisung cooed.

They remained close as they watched their episode, and at the end of it, they were done eating. They brushed their teeth and headed into Minhyun’s room.

They started making out, more passionately than before, and at some point, Jisung straddled Minhyun, panting.

“Are you sure about wanting to go further?”

Minhyun nodded, licking his lips in anticipation.

“Yes, please,” he said, and Jisung smiled lovingly.

“I hope you’re ready for one hell of a night, then.”

Minhyun whined, bringing Jisung back to him for a deep kiss.

He had been ready for a long time.

* * *

**Bonus:**

When Jisung had brought up that they should talk about sex, Minhyun had blushed. They had been dating for months, now, and he was happier than ever. He hadn’t really thought about it, but it made sense, especially as he had once voiced, as they were cuddling, that he would like to go further than the regular sex they were having. He was torn between feeling happy and embarrassed, but for now, as they were laying naked on Jisung’s bed in each other’s arms, he was feeling more like the latter rather than the former.

“Don’t worry, it’s meant to be a comfortable conversation so that we can learn more about each other,” Jisung said, caressing Minhyun’s hair.

Minhyun nodded, and lay his head on Jisung’s chest, against his heart. Jisung smiled tenderly, and kept running his fingers through Minhyun’s hair.

“Is there anything out of the common that attracts you, sex-wise?”

Minhyun took a few seconds to answer, and Jisung felt his expression soften even more at how his boyfriend was blushing.

“I’ve thought of… being deprived of my sensations, like, being blind-folded or tied up,” Minhyun said, not looking up and instead drawing meaningless patterns on Jisung’s chest with his fingers.

“That’s good baby,” Jisung encouraged him, and he heard Minhyun gulp down. “Anything else?”

Minhyun nodded, but didn’t say anything.

“There is more but I’m too embarrassed to say it aloud, especially to you,” Minhyun replied, still not meeting his eyes.

“I’m your boyfriend,” Jisung teased, “if not to me, who else would you tell?”

“It’s because you’re my boyfriend and I love you so much that I’m embarrassed and-” Minhyun interrupted himself to breathe, “and because I don’t want you to think I’m weird or disgusting.”

“Aw, baby, I would never have such an opinion of you.”

“Even if I tell you I want you to humiliate me and that I wanna call you daddy?” Minhyun said in one breath, quickly.

Jisung blinked, and maneuvered them so that he could kiss Minhyun passionately. He got on top of him, not breaking their kiss, and spent time exploring the inside of Minhyun’s mouth with his tongue until they both desperately needed to breathe.

“I’ll love you even more if you tell me about that side of yourself,” Jisung whispered against his lips, his eyes suddenly lustful. “I’ll take really good care of you, Minhyunnie,” he added, and Minhyun shivered.

A few days following that conversation, they found themselves naked on Jisung’s bed, one more time, and ready to explore their sexual relationship. They had agreed on a safe word, and that Minhyun had to let Jisung know when he was feeling uncomfortable. Sex was meant to be enjoyable and a moment of shared, wanted intimacy, and should Minhyun not like what they were trying, they’d stop.

Minhyun had gotten mentally ready, picturing the situations in his mind, and he was feeling great. It helped that he had gotten a lot more comfortable with his own body through the past few months spent dating Jisung, and that he also adored sex with Jisung. Jisung was gentle and knew what he was doing, and Minhyun loved and trusted him with his whole heart.

After another tender kiss, Jisung sat up. Minhyun looked at him curiously, and Jisung grinned.

“Would you mind kneeling on the floor, babe?”

Minhyun gaped. He nodded, making himself as comfortable as he could on the fluffy blanket Jisung had prepared under him.

“Good boy,” Jisung told him, which made him shiver. “Now, I’ll cover your eyes. Is that okay with you?”

Minhyun nodded. This was arousing. Jisung smiled, and tied a scarf, preventing him from seeing anything. By habit, Minhyun licked his lips, and moaned as Jisung kissed him. He hadn’t been able to tell that Jisung would kiss him, and he was already loving being blind-folded. Jisung sucked on his tongue, and broke the kiss.

“If only you could see yourself,” Jisung whispered, “such a pretty little slut.”

Minhyun pressed his thighs together by reflex, and bit his lower lip. He was getting so aroused, and this was only the beginning of their play. He looked down, but Jisung held his chin up with one hand.

“You should look up baby boy,” he said, almost a demand, “or else, how do you plan on pleasing your daddy, hm?”

“I’m sorry,” Minhyun said, and there was a short silence.

“Sorry whom?” Jisung asked, voice almost cold, and Minhyun felt his cock twitching at how good Jisung was at acting.

“Sorry daddy,” Minhyun said in a low voice.

“It’s okay,” Jisung said warmly, a sharp contrast with his cold persona from just seconds ago, “I guess bitches like you need to be taught how to behave.”

Minhyun didn’t know what to answer, but he was loving the name calling. Why it was so exciting, he didn’t know, but it sure was having a great effect on his whole body.

Jisung bent down, caressing his hair, and started kissing his face. Minhyun let him do so, and as Jisung started kissing his lips, he answered the kiss. They kissed for a while, until Jisung broke away, smiling.

“You’re such a good slut, baby, you’re so obedient.”

“Anything for you, daddy,” Minhyun answered, and Jisung kissed his lips once more.

“Do you wanna help daddy feel good?”

Minhyun nodded.

“Suck me off,” Jisung ordered, and Minhyun froze for a few, short seconds, before carefully heading towards Jisung’s direction. As he couldn’t see, things were more difficult, but he had a general idea of where Jisung was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was thankful for the blanket under his knees, which made things a lot less hurtful. He had reached Jisung, when the latter spoke up.

“Actually, let’s do this on the bed, babe.”

Minhyun didn’t protest, and let Jisung guide him on the bed. Jisung lay on his back, and Minhyun settled more comfortably. He was holding the base of Jisung’s cock with his left hand, and he gave the tip a quick kiss before looking up.

“Can I, daddy?”

“Go ahead, be a good baby for your daddy,” Jisung breathed, and Minhyun loved that his boyfriend was visibly affected from their roleplay too.

Not wanting to make them both wait any more, he engulfed Jisung’s hard cock in his mouth. From then, he focused on nothing but pleasuring Jisung, not hesitating to moan when he sucked on the tip, and swirling his tongue too much alongside the length. Jisung was moaning in pleasure, and Minhyun was loving how he never stopped the name calling.

“You really love having cocks in your mouth, you little whore, hm? How do you like my cock?”

Minhyun considered answering, but thought it would be better to show Jisung rather than answer, so each time Jisung talked to him, he’d suck even more enthusiastically on his erected length.

Minhyun didn’t know how long it had been when Jisung told him to stop his blowjob. He did, and Jisung took off his blindfold. Minhyun blinked, eyes getting used to the light again, and he looked at Jisung. Jisung was back to being his adorable, beautiful and marvelous boyfriend, and he gently asked him if he was okay and wanted to keep going. Minhyun nodded.

“Let’s keep going, I love you,” he said, and Jisung linked his arms behind his shoulders before bringing him closer for a tender kiss.

They switched positions, and Minhyun ended laying on his back as Jisung prepared him, working out fingers in and out of him. Minhyun was getting incredibly aroused from being fingered, and Jisung dirty talking as he fucked him with his fingers wasn’t helping.

“Daddy, I want your cock now, please,” Minhyun mewled.

Jisung kissed him.

“Say that again,” Jisung breathed against his lips, “prove me that you’re my bitch.”

“Daddy,” Minhyun repeated, “oh, daddy please, I need your big cock in me now-” Minhyun gasped as Jisung grazed his prostate, making him unable to articulate another word for a few seconds, “oh my go- daddy, give me your cock now!”

Jisung pressed a passionate kiss against his lips, and got his fingers out, making Minhyun sigh. Jisung put on a condom and lubed up his cock, and as he penetrated Minhyun, leaned down so he could whisper in his ear.

“You’re such a _slut_,” he said, “such a needy, cock-loving slut who needs your tight hole filled with your daddy’s cock, hmm?”

Minhyun could’ve come on the spot, impossibly turned on, but he wanted Jisung to ravage him, make him feel so good that he’d scream. So he nodded, babbling, and Jisung kissed him again. Jisung was fully sheathed inside him, and Minhyun was feeling full. He knew Jisung was waiting for a signal to start moving, and once he felt better, he nodded.

They were both on edge, the foreplay having aroused them a lot, and they made love passionately, not indulging any more in their kinks anymore, but rather, focusing on physical pleasure only. Minhyun was losing his mind over Jisung hitting his prostate dead on at each of his thrusts, and Jisung wasn’t so much, obviously feeling in heaven from being buried so deep inside Minhyun. Minhyun felt his orgasm approach, and let go of his sanity to instead welcome in the bliss of finally coming, hard. He came with Jisung’s name on his lips, and a tear even rolled on his cheek as his orgasm worn him out. Jisung followed seconds after, and he had the decency not to scream like Minhyun had; instead, he moaned against Minhyun’s neck as he came in the condom.

There was a short moment where they stilled, enjoying their respective orgasms going down, and Jisung slowly left Minhyun’s body. He got rid of the soiled condom, but came back on the bed to cuddle. Minhyun happily welcomed him in, and they kissed briefly before hugging.

“I love you,” Minhyun said, “and it was amazing.”

“I love you more,” Jisung said, “and I felt the same, it was so good. I’m so happy we did that together.”

“I’d definitely love to do that again,” Minhyun said, “and maybe more,” he giggled.

“Of course babe,” Jisung grinned, “let’s get some rest for now, though, it was intense.”

Minhyun hugged him tighter, and Jisung reciprocated.

Nothing could beat their happiness.


End file.
